


Before the Afterglow

by magnusduh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends in love, M/M, Magnus teasing Alec, Smut, Worried Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusduh/pseuds/magnusduh
Summary: The scene we missed between Magnus and Alec's training routine and their afterglow in Alec's beedrom.





	Before the Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one shot taking place in episode 312. A little smutty and a little angsty.  
> I hope you like it, xoxo.

Alec couldn’t help but moan as Magnus rode his dick with earnest, how his boyfriend could still have that much energy considering their previous training and the amount of time they have been having sex since they crashed in his bedroom earlier was a wonder to Alec.

He was exhausted and was glad when Magnus just took the lead, letting him enjoy the amazing sensations he was bringing all over his body.

“I’m glad you are enjoying this, Alexander” Magnus purred on his ear. “You are a great partner for training, but not a great teacher, I must say” Magnus teased him, licking his ear and rotating his hips, making Alec go so deep inside him. It was so good, but not good enough.

“Magnus, c’mon” Alec growled, grabbing Magnus’ hips, trying to make Magnus move again, to feel the amazing sensations he was bringing around his dick.

“Fine, since I beat you before, I’ll be good this time” Magnus winked at him and started to ride him again, making the whole bed move alongside the rhythm he was marking.

“You- oh, fuck- so tight-“ Alec moaned. “You didn’t beat me.”

“Whatever you say, dear” Magnus whispered with a smirk adorning his face, his eyes fixated on Alec’s as he kept going.

“Fuck I’m close” Alec groaned a few seconds later.

“Come for me, Alexander” Magnus said, his fingers caressing his sensitive nipples slightly. Alec didn’t have a chance to say anything else, he threw his head back on the pillow, mouth open in pleasure as came deep inside Magnus.

“Fuck yes” he heard Magnus moan as he came as well, squeezing around Alec’s sensitive dick still inside him.

When Magnus pulled out, Alec had all the intention to spoon his boyfriend and spend all day just on bed, talking and making love.

But when Magnus stood up quickly, listing all the plans he wanted to do that day, Alec frowned a little. Since Magnus lost his magic they barely have intimate moments on bed anymore. Sure, their sex life was just as good as before, but those moments, when they just lay on bed, cuddling and kissing softly in comfortable silence, those moments were lost since that day and Alec missed them terribly.

But he knew he couldn’t force Magnus to talk about it, it was the warlock the one who needed to open up to him at his own time. So instead of bringing up his concern, Alec smiled and kissed his boyfriend softly, ready to spend a day full of adventures with him.


End file.
